Swift Fox
by KajiSorou
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto. Once a despised village boy from Konohagakure, now the most feared person in the nation for his ability to be almost invisible becuase of his speed and stealth. OOC Kurama. Smart!Naruto. Rated T for strong language. OC.
1. Chapter 1: Escape from Konoha

**_Notice: AS OF AUGUST 2, 2019, THIS CHAPTER WAS COMPLETELY REWRITTEN AND EXPANDED. Let me know what you guys think about this remake in a review!_**

**Hello all! Kaji here, with just a few things you need to know about this story.**

**1\. I haven't looked at any Naruto related content in months, so some of the characters and places might be different from the original **

**2\. This is my first fanfic. Leave a review for any suggestions or corrections to the story if I missed some.**

**3\. This isn't going to be something I prioritize over other things, so it might take a while to update.**

**_4\. I hope you enjoy this fanfic!_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. **_

**(A/N: This chapter takes place one year before Naruto starts the academy in Canon.)**

_Flashback_

_No one had noticed Naruto slipping out of the village until his ANBU "protectors" found his apartment completely empty._

_The boy hadn't learned how to mask his chakra, so a ANBU sensor team caught on to him and entered hot pursuit. Of course, this was minutes later and Naruto was almost 5 miles away because of his massive stamina, but it would only take a minute for them to catch up to him. Naruto knew that, as he was smarter than he was known to be and read it in an book from the Shinobi library, which he snuck into during after hours. He didn't know where he was going, he just knew he had to run. The village had teamed up with Danzo to get rid of him once and for all, but Hiruzen was to old and softhearted to stop them. It would cause mass destruction and civil war within the village. He could only hope that Naruto made it to safety._

_"Kuso!" Naruto muttered to himself as he sensed the precence of ANBU catching up to him. "It's only been like 5 fucking minutes! Give me a break!" He cursed out loud, while running as fast as his legs could. He was traveling branch to branch like the ninja he had seen and copied while training near the forest of death. It wasn't the best, as he had no reference to check if he was putting enough chakra in, but it seemed to be slightly faster than running alone. Naruto suddenly winced in pain as he felt a kunai graze his cheek, only missing because he had lost his step. Sometimes his clumsiness kept him alive, more not than often. The second kunai, however, hit it's mark, right in Naruto's neck. It didn't kill him, but it hurt like hell._

_"Gaaahhh!" Naruto screamed as he fell into the green covered ground, getting stuck in a bush._

_"So, should we bring him back like Lord Hokage asked?" He heard an ANBU say to his squad._

_"How 'bout we killed him right here, right now? The demon brat dies, and Danzo will pay us a fortune!" another ANBU responded. The first ANBU nodded and smirked._

_"A win-win situation. I like it," was all Naruto heard before he blacked out._

**0ooOoo0**

_Flashback End_

As soon as Naruto regained consciousness, he felt water pushing against his skin. He jumped up in surprise, and took in his pitch black surroundings.

"I assume I'm dead," he said to himself out loud. He heard movement behind him, like a large creature was moving, and turned around to see what looks like a giant cage with a seal holding it up.

**"If this was the afterlife, you'd be damn lucky you aren't in hell!" **The voice came from all around him, causing Naruto to jump away from the cage.

"Who are you? At least show yourself if you're talking to me!" Naruto yelled at the cage. Two glowing red eyes and one Kyuubi came out the shadows of the cage.

**"You're lucky that I pity you for being hated all your life for something you didn't do, otherwise I'd try to take control of you and get out of this prison."**

"Soooo... why am I even here?" Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

**"Well you got knocked out and appeared here, this is your subconscious. Getting back on track, let me take care of these ANBU and kill them so you can get away. Reinforcements should be arriving soon, so hurry!"**

"Alright, how do I do that?" Naruto asked. 

**"Just lay down and sleep. I'll take it from here," **the Kyuubi answered as Naruto fell asleep.

**0ooOoo0**

The three ANBU traitors were daydreaming about their rewards from Danzo when they felt demonic killer intent radiate from Naruto. They instantly fell to their knees cowering in fear as "Naruto" stood up, smirking like a psycho.

**"Weak excuses for Shinobi! Konoha's standards must have dropped significantly for you three shits to become ninja, let alone ANBU. You should be thankful that you aren't dead yet," **the Kyuubi spoke through Naruto. A red chakra cloak surrounded him and two fox tails grew out of him as he got on all fours and pounced on the ANBU, killing them all and shredding them to pieces. The Kyuubi admired his handiwork for a few seconds before returning to the seal, causing Naruto's body to fall to the ground.

"Uughhhh," Naruto groaned as he regained control of his body. Every skin cell that he had seemed to burn like an Amaterasu, and he stumbled many, many times before being able to stand up straight.

"Kyuuuuubi, what did youuu doo?" Naruto moaned in his mind.

**"Not much, just insulted those weak excuses for shinobi and killed them," **the Kyuubi responded in Naruto's head.

"Well I feel like shit so ima pass out righ-"

**"No you lazy ass! Reinforcements should be coming soon so let's find a place you can stay before you get caught again!"**

The Kyuubi roared in his head.

"Dammit, I hate it when you're righhht," Naruto told him as he slowly started to walk, breaking into a run a few moments later. The Kyuubi's healing factor took care of all the burns on his body, Otherwise he'd be dead already.

After what seems like an hour running through an endless forest searching for a village of some sort, Naruto finally came up to an abandoned house with broken walls and wooden flooring with greenery growing through the large cracks. It still had a functional door, So Naruto and the Kyuubi agreed to fix the place up and use it. The only problem was food. There was a freshwater stream about 50 feet away from the house, so water wasn't a problem, but the garden of the house had some red chili peppers and herbs growing, not much to eat.

"Hey Kyuubi! How am I gonna get anything to eat? There's nothing except these chili peppers which I am NOT going to live off of!"

**"Eh, That's up to you kit. I don't have to eat so it's not my problem." **The Kyuubi replied, closing his eyes. **"But you better find some food, because I'm not going to train a malnutritioned student!" **He suddenly roared.

"Alright Alright! I'll go find something to eat!" Naruto screamed internally. "By the way, since I'm your student, what should I call you? I'm not gonna call you Kyuubi-Sensei, you have a name right? Naruto asked him.

**"My name is Kurama, but you should address me as Kurama-sensei," **Kurama told him.

"Sounds good Kurama-sensei!" Naruto replied as he went out to find somewhere to find food.

**And that's all for the remake of chapter one! I basically rewrote the whole chapter, and I think it's a lot better. Tell me what you think in a review! That's all for now.**

**-Kaji**


	2. Chapter 2: Escape from Orochimaru

** Hello All! Kaji here with chapter 2 of Swift Fox! I made this chapter right after chapter 1 was remade, so it fits in win the story! Something to note is that I'm going to have Naruto return to the village to complete the academy, in a disguise so that no one but his team will recognize him/ find out who he is. I'm also introducing an OC this chapter! She is going to replace Sakura in Team 7 because I'm not a fan of her.**

**Also, there was a review from a user named biginferno who asked about pairs in this fanfic. I was thinking NaruHina and SasuOC, but that might change in the future.**

**Let's get to the story!**

Konoha Outskirts

Three of Orochimaru's shinobi were after the escaped prisoner. According to their master, she had a rare Kekkei Genkai that Orochimaru would not lose, nor would he tell them what it was. But orders are orders, and the three men were after a young girl, no older than 7, with dark blue hair and pale green eyes. She may be young, but she was able to make it all the way to a hidden village, specifically the one where Orochimaru grew up, Konoha. The girl was surprisingly fast for her age, and her reflexes were on point. She dodged all their kunai to the point where they ran out, and she was moving faster than all of them, but only about a foot a second. The only reason they were able to keep up was that she was a beginner when it came to tree running, she would fall occasionally and allow them 2 seconds at most to catch up. 

They were nearing the village, the wall visible up ahead.

"Use Ninjutsu to stop her before she can make it!" One of the shinobi yelled at the others.

"Hai," the other two replied. 

_**Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu!** _One of them yelled as a giant fireball ripped through the trees and consumed the girl. 

A shrill scream filled the air as the two Konica shinobi guarding the gates saw a giant explosion and alerted ANBU before heading towards the rapidly spreading fire.

A tremor went through the village as civilians stopped for a second to try and figure out what was happening.

"Hokage-sama! There was a giant explosion just outside of the village! They seemed to have Oto headbands, and they are chasing a young, helpless girl!" An ANBU reported to the Third Hokage. He closed his eyes and exhaled as he stood up, put his pipe in his mouth, and took it out.

"Send ANBU quickly to protect the girl and take her into the village. I'll be there soon," he told them. 

"Hai Sir!" They replied in unison.

Konoha Outskirts

"Shit! Konoha Shinobi!" One of the men shouted. 

"We're toast, but if we don't continue Orochimaru-sama will kill us for failing!" Another yelled back!

"I say we leave!"

"But Orochima-"

Both shinobi were suddenly stabbed with kunai and fell to the ground lifeless. The third had already started running, but was hit by multiple kunai and fell, letting ANBU come in for the kill. They turned around and looked at the unconscious girl with multiple burns on her body. 

"Bring her to the hospital immediately," the head ANBU told the rest.

"Hai Sir!" They replied as the girl was lifted away and rushed to the hospital.

**0ooOoo0 **

One stop to a travelling caravan and many angry merchants later, Naruto had lots of food like bread, and some soldier pills that he grabbed before leaving. He also found a map, and Kurama figured out that they were not to far from Konoha, which is where Naruto was going to go for his future supply raids. Speaking of supplies, Naruto found a storage scroll which, when opened, had many, many kunai and shurikens. 

"I think I hit a jackpot with supplies, ne Kurama?" Naruto told him.

**"It's Kurama-sensei you brat!" If you keep this up I won't train you and you'll have to survive on your own!" **Kurama angrily replied. 

"Right right, sorry," Naruto sheepishly grinned and scratch his head.

**"Well, now that you have supplies, let's get started on some basic training. You chakra affinity is wind, though you have a dormant affinity for fire. I'm going to open that up for you tonight, but it's gonna hurt like hell." **Kurama told him. **"But right now, I'm going to teach you how to summon me into a clone of yours. I know you took a look at the forbidden scroll in the village, so you should know how to do the shadow clone jutsu, right?" **Kurama asked him.

"Yeah, but I can't really do it that well," Naruto told him.

**"That's fine for now. I'm going to give you some of my Chakra, perform a shadow clone jutsu using it, got it brat?" **Kurama told him.

"Got it." Naruto replied. Shadow Clone Jutsu! Naruto yelled as a clone of him appeared. This clone didn't look exactly like him like it always did, it has blood red eyes with long fangs on its teeth, it's whiskers were more defined and and it's hair was crimson red.

**"Color me impressed!" **Kurama's voice came out of it. **"You managed to do it on the first try. I hate to be reduced to this pitiful form, but it will have to do for now. We're going to perform a village raid, but the first thing we're doing is getting you new clothing. You can't hide in that piece of shit!" **The "Kurama Clone" told him.

"Hey! Naruto told him.

**"Seriously, your sense of style is terrible. We're getting sidetracked, let's get to the village!" **Kurama told him as they both nodded and ran towards the village.

**There we go! Chapter two is finished! I hope you enjoyed this one with the introduction of the new OC! Her name will be revealed in the next chapter! Make sure to Rate and Review!**

**See you in the next one,**

**-Kaji **


	3. Chapter3:TheLostClan

**Aaaand I'm back with chapter 3! Funny that it's been months since I kinda forgot about this story. I made this chapter a while ago, so I just made some edits and added on to it. I don't own Naruto.**

**If you leave a review with a question or suggestion, I might answer/ praise your reply during the introduction like this!**

**Username**

Reply

**Putting that there just so you know!**

**On with the story!**

"Talking"

"Thinking"

**"Bijū"**

**"Jutsu"**

"BPM is average, normal breathing,

and the burns healed nicely. Girl's lucky they weren't really bad burns," a nurse told the Hokage. "She should be awaking soon, Hokage-sama,"

"Thank you for your help. I'm going to talk to her when she wakes, maybe get her into the next academy year," the Third Hokage replied.

"Anytime Hokage-sama," the nurse replied before leaving the room. Hiruzen turned back to the girl just as she was awaking, letting out a yawn before opening her eyes.

She saw Hiruzen and immediately jumped out of the bed before reaching for a kunai, realizing her pouch was missing. Hiruzen let out a hearty chuckle before returning the pouch to the girl.

"What's your name, child?" he asked the newly healed girl.

"Who're you?" She countered. "I don't give out my name to strangers! And where am I?" She asked the Hokage.

"Me? I am the third hokage, and you are in a hospital. Those oto shinobi did a number on you with that giant explosion outside the village. Now tell me, why were you running from them? I'm assuming it has to do with Orochimaru?" The girl's eyes widened at that.

"H-How did you know that?" She asked him. "Actually nevermind, i already asked you too much. My name is Akira Nori, 7, and heir to the Nori clan, a lost clan that used to be the Tsuyome Clan."

Hiruzen looked at her, expecting more information than that short introduction.

"The Nori Clan...I can say that I've never heard of it," Hiruzen, "The Professor", the one who knows all told her.

Akira snorted at the remark, but quickly recovered as she realized that the Hokage wanted to know about it.

"They are a long forgotten clan that was removed from history by the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans. They used to be a clan that held Rinkugan, which was split to its descendents, the Uchiha and Hyuuga. Both clans wanted each other's eyes to gain the Rinkugan via reproduction, as anyone who had a transplanted Rinkugan was killed by the eyes because the chakra of the eyes didn't match their own. The eyes and user were linked by chakra from birth, so the Tsuyome whose eyes were stolen would die as soon as their eyes were removed. The Tsuyome clan was the only thing that held the Uchiha and Hyuuga together, but they were resented for their eyes. When Madara Uchiha gained his eternal sharingan, he allied with Kirai Hyuuga, who completely hated the Tsuyome, to murder every single memeber of our clan. The only survivors wer my great grandparents, who were in a mission, thus avoiding the massacre. They changed their name to the Nori clan and stayed away from their Children clans. That is how my clan came about. I have the Rinkugan, and my guess is Orochimaru wanted my eyes, and would gain them by possessing my body, thus not dying from the transplant." Akira reaccounted what her grandparents told her.

_"A forgotten clan? With powerful eyes no less! Could Madara have obliterated all knowledge of this clan and all that knew of it?" _Hiruzen was thinking as Akira finished her story.

"This Rinkugan, what is it, and what did it have that caused this grave elimination of the clan?" Hiruzen questioned.

"The Rinkugan had one ability that was not passed to the Uchiha or the Hyuuga was the ability to alter time in a max 10 foot radius from them. Only a specific line of our clan had this ability, and my mother and grandmother had it, so naturally it was passed down to me. I don't know how to control it, so I basically have a one tomoe sharingan and can use the gentle fist style, but please don't tell anyone, and I mean anyone, ok?"

Hiruzen's eyes widened when the Rinkugan was revealed to him, and decided that the knowledge of this dōjutsu would become an SS class secret.

"Alright Akira, I'll keep your secret for you, on one condition. You have to join the academy and become a Konoha shinobi. It's for your own good. You're lucky that I'm not power hungry and using you to create a clan here. That's on you." Hiruzen told her. "Though, if the Civilan Council caught hold of this, then they would most likely threaten you into it."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, where and when does the academy start? And where do I stay if I'm now apart of this village?" Akira wondered out loud.

"It starts in five months. I will give you an apartment and a weekly allowance until you become a ninja, but you can keep the apartment as long as you want," Hiruzen told her. Akira's eyes widened as she plastered a large grin on her face.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I look forward to seeing you soon," Akira told him as she left the hospital. As she walked out, she turned just In time to see a figure wearing black pants and a black hoodie run straight into her.

"Ahhh!" Akira screamed as she was flew back a few feet into the wall next to the dirt she just exited after being knocked over by the mysterious figure.

She looked up to see an arm reaching out to help her up. She stared at the figure, slowly grabbed it's hand, keeping her eyes locked on this mysterious entity, stood up, and looked at the boy's face. He seemed to be no taller then she was, and had crimson red hair, cerulean blue eyes, and what seemed to be whiskers.

"Look kid, I don't appreciate that you knocked me over, but at least you helped me up. Now why did you do that?" Akira asked the crimson haired boy.

"Hmmm.. your weren't knocked out my that. Impressive. You are worthy of my information. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you," the now known Naruto told her.

"Akira Nori. You still haven't answer my question!" She replied.

"Well _Akira_, I was dashing around the village training my speed and you just happened to walk out of the hospital right as I was passing it," he told her. "You seem to radiate chakra that I don't recognize, but it feels oddly familiar. State your reason for being in my village." Naruto harshly asked her.

"Woah! The Hokage said that I could stay here, and I just got out of the hospital so relax!" She quickly told him.

"Jiji let you stay? You must have some worth if you are now a member of this village, if you being conscious tells me anything." Naruto told her as Akira wondered about the nickname Naruto have the Hokage.

Nature turned around and started walking away. "Say, Akira. Do you know any jutsu?" He asked as Akira hopped up to catch up to him.

"Hold...On! I just got the wind knocked out of me, so—"

"That is obvious. Now answer the question," Naruto interrupted.

Akira glared at him, but couldn't hold eye contact as Naruto was looking straight forwards. "If you desperately want to know, I know some clan jutsus and two earth style." She answered, carful not to give any info to the boy.

"Hmmm...Clan jutsu? like what? You don't look to be from any clan that I know," Naruto stopped and looked over to the girl.

"I don't trust you enough to tell you that kind of information," Akira told him as Naruto began to gain interest in her. "But I know **Earth Style: Rock Arm** and **Earth Style: Earth Drill.**"

**"Rock Jutsu user, eh? She might be a useful ally" **Kurama told Naruto from inside his head.

_"Yeah, I was thinking of inviting her to our hideout. I think she won't leak anything, and I'm sure I can take her if she tries to escape with any info. She also doesn't seem to be around here, as she treats my like a normal person," _Naruto told Kurama sadly as he said the last part.

"Are you doing anything for the rest of the day?" Naruto smirked as she shook her head. "How about we spar or something? I know this good place!" He told her as he started running, confident that he caught her interest and that she would follow. Like his prediction, Akira shrugged as she started running after him.

"Why not?" She asked herself as she followed him to the rooftops.

**That's Chapter 3! I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the last, and I'm planning to make each chapter 2-3k words until chapter 10-15. **

**Jutsu:**

**Earth Style: Rock Arm**

Creates a layer of solid material depending around the surroundings on the user's dominant arm. Depending on the amount of chakra put into the jutsu, the stronger the layer is.

**Earth Style: Earth Drill**

Similar to Rock Arm, but it creates a solid drill around the user's arm, that rotates and lets of sharp chunks until the drill is gone. The friction created by the drill causes the arm to be converted in cuts if used without perfect chakra control.

**That's It for this chapter, see you in the next one!**

**-Kaji**


End file.
